regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes' Graveyard Season 2 Episode 9
Recap The ninth session starts with a party made up of TrumpSC playing a Wizard named Deevo Fizzlesnap, Sean playing a Fighter named Quincy, and OboeCrazy playing a Cleric named Salandas. The session starts with Salandas waking up in the basement of Dandren's tower, slightly wet, but still with all of her gear. She briefly remembers a fight with the betrayer wizard, but nothing else. She is a Dragonborn (Silver) Cleric, very large and heavily armored. She moves upstairs to the room with the magic circle, where she last saw Dandren and the Elven Sorceress. She moves upstairs, takes a quick peek outside, and then moves to the second floor, setting off a loud alarm. Salandas hears voice form above, and after a brief exchange, moves upstairs to meet Deevo and Quincy. They talk briefly, and Salandas informs them that she is here hunting Dandren. It is at this point that the party notice that Torlak is no longer there. The party figures out that Salandas was in stasis in the crystal downstairs. They explore the tower to look for Torlak and do not find him. Salandas gets a towel to dry herself off. The party notices that although it is dawn, there is a haze that pervades the air all about. Quincy steps outside, and sees a trapezoidal dome that appeared in the air, extending up to four points in the sky with a flat top to it. The haze is pushing against the top of the dome. Deevo fortells that this is the beginning of the end, and that they are all doomed. He then asks Salandas to try to read some of the titles of the books in Dandren's library. She finds that they are sorted into three categories - books on magic for the leyman, books on historical subjects, and books on child care and children's stories. Salandas looks through the historical section, and sees several names of places that sound familiar but she cannot remember details. She looks through the magic books, and several of them have Dandren's personal notes on them, detailing things that are not correct. She checks the desk, and sees a book on caring for an undead child, with seems to be written by Dandren. She informs the party, who tells her they just killed an undead child. They then have a discussion on what year it is, and determine that Salandas and this island must have come from someplace else, as the years and dates they remember do not match up. Salandas looks outside, and realizes that she is on the island that was her home, but all of the cities and civilazation are gone. She lets the party know that they were under attack from an elven sorceress who was trying to kill everyone, and claim the island as her own. They suspected that Dandren was working with the sorceress, and Salandas was sent to investigate. She remembers that there were so many people, and wonders if the sorceress won. The party discusses a few other things, and then observes that the mist is moving towards the top of the trapezoidal barrier and gathering there. They wonder if it is time to get out of the barrier, before the mist gathers enough to reach the ground. As the talk, they see a half skeletal brass dragon careening towards the tower. Quincy moves to the second floor and opens fire at 600 feet, peppering the dragon with multiple shots. Deevo throws a fireball at the dragon as it comes into range, and the dragon unleashes a bolt of lightning that strikes Quincy. Salandas heals Quincy, which encourages him to fire another shot, striking the dragon. Deevo unleashes a flurry of magic missiles, ripping into the dragon. The dragon closes to the tower and lands, and fires it's lightning breath into the sky with a loud roar. Quincy steps back to the window and brings the dragon down with one well placed arrow. The party immediately exits the tower and runs across the courtyard to the mountain pass, as they suspect the dragon was calling to it's allies. As they move down the mountain, they discuss the trapezoid, noting that the center isn't focused on anything in particular. Salandas also informs everyone that Dandren has four towers scattered across the island. As the party gets to the base of the mountain, they decide to take a short rest. Deevo uses the magical spyglass to check the top of the trapezoid, and observes that the mist has formed clouds, and it is slowly spreading out on the top of the trapezoid towards the edges. Deevo's hawk observes Torlak, who is several hours ahead of the party and heading towards the center of the trapezoid. The party heads off after him, but are forced to rest at nightfall. During her watch, Salandas looks into the sky, and sees that there are too many stars in the sky. Her sky didn't have nearly this many, and she ponders where she actually is. As she tries to contact her diety, she feels like it is present, but very far away. The next day, the party has lost track of Torlak. They come closer to the nearest bridge, and Deevo's hawk sees 7 humanoid creatures and a giant scorpion. There are 4 Lizardfolk and 3 Hobgoblins. Salandas asks if they want to speak with the creatures, but Deevo assures them that Gwine's portal says they are evil. The scorpion stands on the bridge, and the Lizardfolk and Hobgoblins split to the north and south sides of the bridge. The party approaches within shouting distance, and argue about whether or not they should try to talk first. Deevo tells Quincy if he really wants to say hi first, he can. Quincy yells out "Hello!", and immediately shoots an arrow at a Lizardfolk. His arrows fall short, and Salandas and the creatures have a short conversation. Salandas starts walking closer after the creatures assure her she can pass, but Quincy takes a few more shots anyway, hitting a Lizardfolk Shaman. The creatures charge across the bridge, as Quincy drops the Shaman and severely damages the scorpion. Salandas casts a spell, and spectral glowing happy radiant puppies start swirling around her. The hobgoblins get within crossbow range and begin firing, but Quincy lands many hits and drops them all. The Giant Scorpion and 2 more of the lizardfolk also go down before they can get within range. Quincy then asks Salandas to take the last one alive. When it gets close, she commands it to surrender, and it drops it's weapons. Quincy gets up to it, and sees absolute terror in it's eyes as it picks up it's spear and stabs Quincy. Between Quincy, Salandas, and Salandas's spectral puppies, they knock out the Lizardfolk. Quincy observes that they fought in the same manner as the kobold in Bibblibobli. Salandas observes that there is a heavy magical affect weighing on this creature. Deevo casts a spell to detect magic, and sees a strong aura of conjuration around this creature. The party decides to tie the creature up and try to use some magic the next day to gather more information. Deevo casts Tenser's Floating Disc, and puts the Lizardfolk on it. The party moves forward, pushing the Lizardfolk along as they go, and then takes a long rest as the sun goes down. The next day, the clouds to the top of the trapezoid have turned into a real storm. Salandas casts a spell to remove a curse on the Lizardfolk, to no affect. She then casts a spell to find the truth, but it fails against the Lizardfolk. She asks him his name, which he tells her is Spike. She asks why he was trying to kill them, and he says it was because he had to. They ask him a few more questions, and find out that he was under Krazz's command. They also find that all of the creatures were compelled by the Dark One to try to kill them. Salandas asks if the Dark One is elven, and the Lizardfolk nods. He lets them know that the Dark One is located in the mountains to the south, but he can't lead them there because he is magically compelled not to. Salandas then tries to dispel magic on the Lizardfolk, and he disappears. Quincy and Deevo inform Salandas that the island has appeared on this plane, and wasn't there beforehand. Salandas claims that the sorceress is back. Salandas warns that they are all in grave danger, as the sorceress would summon hordes of enemies to fight them. The reason she was searching for Dandren was that they needed an edge against the sorceress, as they were fighting a losing battle. The party continues forward, as Deevo's hawk spots Torlak entering Hagatha's woods. Salandas asks who Hagatha is, and Deevo claims that he believes she is the sorceress in disguise. The party discusses the issue, and due to the description of the sorceress by Salandas, believe that is not the case. They journey to Hagatha's hut, and Deevo casts a spell to detect magic. They see Torlak in the hut, helping Hagatha pack up her belongings. Deevo sees a multitude of magical auras all around Hagatha's hut. Hagatha greets them, and Deevo asks why Torlak is there. Hagatha lets them know that she had Torlak free Salandas, as she needed Torlak to help her move her stuff. They ask Hagatha to give Torlak back, and she says she needs him to get all of her stuff past the protection aura. She lets the party know that the trapezoid prevents magic from moving across the barrier, in either direction. She also feels that the clouds are a magical affect, meant to obscure vision into the dome. Hagatha tells them that she plans on leaving the island. Salandas lets Hagatha know about the sorceress, and says that this is only the beginning, as her influence will continue to spread. Hagatha claims she will deal with her when the time comes. The party discusses the methods of the sorceress, and determines that she is using summoning magic to bring creature here to defend her. Salandas lets everyone know that when she confronted the sorceress and Dandren, they were using a portal to siphon energy from the volcanoes on the island. They believe that is what fuels her magic. Salandas remembers the locations of the volcanoes, which coincide to the outer corners of the trapezoidal dome. The party discusses their next step, whether it be to attack the sorceress or to go to the volcanoes. They ask Hagatha's opinion, and she finds a line of magical power leading directly towards the center of the dome from the northeast volcano. They return to the house, and find Torlak packing items into several chests that don't seem to have a bottom in them. Torlak's expression is blank, and will not respond to the party. The party rests for the night, planning to travel with Torlak and Hagatha beyond the barrier in the morning. Category:Heroes Graveyard Episodes